The hedgehog and the Shadows of doom
by Shadow-Darkness-Wolf
Summary: [SonicOkage crossover please R&R] [rated PG-13 for later violence] Sonic finds himself in a world he's never been before. Almost everyone is inhuman and he's possesed by a talking Shadow. Will Sonic ever find his way out? or will he be forever lost?


_A/N I do not own Sonic or Okage or any of the characters that appear in this fan fic, though...it would be cool if it did, not just cool, awesome. Here is my first attempt at a crossover! This is a re-do of something I did a while ago. Tell me what you think.  
_

_Ch. 1: The arrival of strange faces._

Sonic was speeding down a meadow with colorful flowers, and bright green grass. He seemed to be happy where he was, even if he didn't actually know where he was.

"Rolling around at the speed of sound..." Sonic sung. "La la la..." he continued but suddenly fell over something, and landed with a big thump.

"Ouch! That hurt..." He said as he sat up.

"Huh? What's this?" he looked onto the ground and found a red chaos emerald, it was kind of strange how Sonic didn't notice it before, but he didn't seem to be suspicious.

"Ah! I must have stepped on it by mistake..."

The Chaos Emerald suddenly began to glow a bright white light and it blinded Sonic for a few seconds. It slowly faded away, and then everything seemed normal, until...

He looked down at his shadow, it was in a different shape, it was smiling, and evilly. "My shadow looks funny…" Sonic commented, he appeared to be still somewhat lost from the flash.

All of a sudden, Stan -in his shadow form- appeared. "Bwahaha…uh…" Stan said looking down at Sonic. "…Who the heck are you?"

"Sorry but I'm supposed to ask YOU that!"

"Do not speak to me that way! I am Stan the evil ruler of all! Bow down to my great power!"

Sonic crossed his arms. No one tells Sonic to bow down to anyone. "No way you puny little paper shadow."

"WHAT! You stupid little…Hey! You didn't answer my question! Who are you! You're not Ari!"

"Ari? No I'm not, I'm Sonic and I don't even know who Ari is! Where am I!"

"Mr. Blue hedgehog, you are now my evil slave weather you like it or not, and if you won't be my slave, I won't tell you where you are. MUWAHAHAHAHA!"

"No! I'm no slave and I'll never be a slave! Epically an evil one. Even if you did tell me where I was, you got the wrong hedgehog!"

"How dare you speak to moi, that way! I am Lord Stanley Hitat Trinidad XIV! You are now my official slave and I am your shadow"

"Wait, wait? What? Sorry...I wasn't listening." Replied Sonic, who was cleaning out his ears.

"Argh! You're annoying me stupid hedgehog!"

"Why don't you go away and leave me alone?"

"I can't! I need my power back and someone stole it!"

"Who?"

"How am I supposed to know!"

"And you're supposed to be an evil king? You act more like a bratty 5 year old and if you actually WERE an evil king, you would be able to find out who stole your power!"

"WHAAAT! Shut up!"

Suddenly a parasol came out of nowhere and hits Stan on the head quite hard too. The shadow Stan was holding his head...but not in pain, in annoyance.

"Stupid shadow…Oh! I'm sorry for the trouble this loser caused you, I know, he's quite troublesome…"

"…Silence woman!" Yelled Stan as he flailed around his arms.

The girl turned to Sonic. She had medium length blonde hair and she wore a white dress. She also carried a pink parasol over her head, which Sonic found to be quite strange. "Seems as if you're his so-called slave now. He's very annoying and he's also an idiot most of the time. Anyway! My name Rosalyn."

"I'm Sonic…umm…nice to meet you?"

"You mustn't forget I! Epros is thy name but meeting you is the chaos emerald to blame!" Said a voice that sounded from a distance, but was actually right next to Sonic. This one, had pale skin, so pale that it was obvious he was not human. The phantom had blonde hair, and was wearing purple mascara. The phantom was also wearing a tuxedo with a red scarf, and a red kilt-like thing around the waist. At first, Sonic thought Epros was a girl by looking at him, but his voice indicated that he was in fact, a guy.

Sonic looked at Epros with a weird surprised look. "You mean the chaos emerald warped the world…?

"'Tis true…"

"Chaos a whatmearls?" Stand asked. A confused look on his face.

"Chaos emeralds you idiot! They're obviously a type of jewel with power!" Rosalyn told Stan.

"Ah! Who cares! I need to regain my power NOW!"

"Don't be impatient Stan…you will get your power ba…"

"Hey Stan! Epros!" Yelled a young girl, who also seemed not quite human. She was blonde with pale skin, and had horns sticking out of her head. Even weirder was that she was carrying a microphone. Both Stan and Epros cringed at the sound of her voice, and replied with a deep silence.

"Um…who are you supposed to be?" Sonic asked coldly.

"I'm Linda." She said, cheerfully smiling and singing.

"I wanna get out of here…" Sonic mumbled.

_A/N: Yep. I know this was stupid and short, but please review! It gets better later._


End file.
